Adi Dixon
by transformerfangirl
Summary: Hey guys, this is a story involving the world fan favorite Daryl Dixon and a bit of a twist in the story line. I thought it would be nice to add a little more of a background and a pretty interesting future for Daryl. Rated M due to blood, cussing and weapons otherwise a typical Walking Dead episode. Please read, rate and comment. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, nothing but darkness surrounded Daryl who stood with his crossbow aimed and ready to fire. Somehow, his survival instinct disappeared like he never had it. For the first time in his life, he actually felt fear. Strange, when the Walkers started showing, he felt more like it was a stupid prank until one of them started eating his dad. Then, like a horror clip, his dad came back to life. Often, he ignored the feeling of fear. To him, thanks to Merle, fear was a sign of weakness and weakness was something a tracker couldn't afford to have happen to him.

"Ya scared?" A dark, raspy voice asked. Daryl turned sharply, searching for the direction the voice was coming from. But, once again, there was nothing but darkness around him. Daryl tried to calm down and focus on listening. One thing he learned from being a hunter/tracker, if his eyes failed him, he could depend on his other senses to back him up. However, neither one of his other four senses were helping him. Why was he panicking?

"You little pansy bitch." The voice chuckled in the dark.

"You're the one to talk!" Daryl shouted to the darkness. "Your cowardly ass won't come out of the dark. If anyone hears afraid, it ain't me!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that little brother." The voice stated. "You always hid when the old man came out with that belt. Then it's big brother to the rescue."

Little brother? Big brother? Daryl paused, knowing that only one person would ever call him 'little brother'. The only person who would know how he acted towards his father whenever he brought out the belt.

"Merle?"As if on cue, a bright white light appeared blinding Daryl who hid his eyes behind his arms. The light dimmed just enough for Daryl to look up and stared in stun disbelief. Merle was standing in front of him, bulky and bald as ever. Daryl stared in disbelief, but at the same time, he could believe it. After all, Merle somehow found Daryl at the bottom of that river's ridge. But there were still those questions he had in his head when he last say Merle; how was Merle here? How did he even know where Daryl was? Let alone without a drop of blood on him, a scratch on his bald head, not even a smear of dirt on his light grey worn out undershirt.

"Hey little brother." He smiled casually, as if the roof incident never happened. As if he never disappeared, something wasn't adding up.

"The hell where ya?" Daryl asked, lowering the crossbow. "Ya ran off again when I got to the top of the river's ridge."

"Been here the whole time dummy." Merle shrugged.

"Been where?" Daryl asked irritated. It was just like Merle to say the loop hole answer. " Ya ran off from that rooftop before anyone could come get you, then you ran off again when I got out of the ridge."

"Don't you mean only _you_ came back?" Merle shot, narrowing his blue eyes. "You were the only one who gave a damn that day."

"No, Rick and I came back for you." Daryl reasoned." Rick may have left-"

"Rick? Officer friendly?" Merle threw his head back, laughing like Daryl told a hilarious joke. "You mean that cop that left me for dead? You gotta be kidding me."

" We came back for ya, you were already gone!" Daryl shouted although he knew better. But he didn't care, he could take down any number of Walkers that came his way. Merle had to know that Daryl was pissed. Could anyone blame him? He believed that the last member of his family died on that rooftop or that the Walkers got to him. But he's here?

"And you ain't lookin' for me?" Merle asked aggravated.

"I'm tryin' like hell like I told ya before."

"Before?" Merle blinked, confused. "Are you sure you ain't hallucinating?"

"Like hell!"

"Like them shrooms you ate when you were a kid?" Merle snickered, remembering when Daryl accidentally ate those. True Merle was mad at first because those were his shrooms, but forgot all about it when Daryl was crying about a Chupcabra and a lot of other bullshit that any regular person would have deemed him insane.

" I know..." Daryl paused, remembering the ridge. "I just had this argument with you. When I was climbing up the ridge."

"We did?"

"Quit being a dumb ass!"

Suddenly, Merle started gagging and choking like he was choking on a swig from the bottle of Bud again. The coughing made Merle fall to his knees and blood splatter on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like a life time of coughing and spitting, Daryl watched in a stupor. Only Daryl wasn't too surprised, when Merle ate poison berries when they got lost in the woods did he cough up blood. However, Merle was a like a boulder. He would suck it up and go on like it didn't happen.

"This is all because of you." Merle snarled as chunks of skin fell onto the ground, making a squish sound as it landed like someone stepping on slush on a warm, snowy day. As Merle stumbled to his feet, more and more flesh fell from his body. Blood poured like a faucet, forming a small puddle at Merle's feet, expanding to Daryl's feet. If a person who has been hiding under a rock and hadn't seen a Walker oozing blood at every joint in his body, they would have hurled their breakfast out of their nose at the first sight of the blood. Daryl swallowed down the screams of terror and fear in his throat. He wanted to run, he wanted to get away. But pride wouldn't let him, at the same time it wasn't just his pride. It was more he was concern for his brother. He didn't have it in his heart to just leave his brother like this and if worse came to worse...

Merle threw his head back up to look at Daryl who gasped in horror, feeling over joyed that he had a strong stomach. Anyone else would have possibly lost their stomach at the sight of Merle. His eyes went yellow, his pupils were pure black like a demon, then one fell out like someone reached in and plucked it out. Chunks of his skin was still rotting and falling off like they were being butchered like an animal. His right hand just fell off, blood dripping out and bits of flesh dangled out like the noodles in a bloody strainer. A part of his lip fell off revealing gross, bacteria filled teeth.

"You left me little brother." Merle hissed.

* * *

"Ow!" Daryl shouted and sat right up, regretting doing so. A shot of pain coursed through his back like the time Merle was removing a twig that somehow got lodged into Daryl's leg. It was a through and through shot and Merle removed it with no trouble. However it did hurt like a bitch,especially after Merle poured the alcohol on it.

"Well, don't sit up so fast and it wouldn't had to hurt." A voice scolded. Daryl looked to the side and a young woman with dirt covered skin, light brown hair and bright blue eyes looked at him with concern. Her shirt was torn, the left leg on her pants was missing, bandages covered her arms and her neck. Daryl studied her, searching for any sign of a fever or of turning. Then he looked around him, he realized that he was inside a tent, laying in a navy blue sleeping bag, the light was dim with a pinkish color. Daryl guessed that the sun was starting to set.

Damn, Daryl cursed to himself, looks like I'm stuck here until morning.

The woman crawled over to her duffel bag, picked up a blue cloth, dipped it into a bowl of water and rinsed the water out. She crawled back to him and started cleaning the blood and dirt on his skin.

"Who the hell are you?" He moaned, trying to ignore the pain.

"I'm Adi Garrison." She replied, putting the wash cloth on a board near the sleeping bag. " I found you unconscious at the bottom of river ridge. What were you doing anyway? Extreme Mountain Climbing?"

"I was looking for someone." Daryl replied."I fell-" He remembered the arrow that punctured his side. Looking down, he expected to see that arrow. But it wasn't there, in fact, it was replaced with bandages.

"Who were you looking for?"

" A little girl, she belongs to a member of the group I was in."

"Was?" Adi asked suspiciously. Could anyone blame her? With what's been going on in the world, there was probably nobody she could trust. No doubt she was taking every suspicious fact into question. But Daryl had very little patience at the moment.

"I'm not with the group right now am I?" Daryl snapped.

"No need for sarcastic remarks smart ass." Adi stated, ignoring her irritation. "This little girl you're looking for, what's her name?"

"Soohia, she disappeared a few days ago." Daryl mentally slapped himself. What was he doing giving away any information to a stranger? If he couldn't trust Maggie when she first showed up for Laurie, then he shouldn't be trusting this stranger girl. But then again, Adi may have seen Sophia. That was a chance he couldn't risk.

"Sophia?" She asked, as if the name was familiar to her.

"Yeah." He looked at her, meeting her icy glare, which sent an icy chill down his spine. " Seen her?"

"As a matter of fact," She started, crossing her legs. " I did find a lost girl wondering around the woods a few days ago. Her name was Sophia."

"Where is she?" Daryl asked with hope, if Adi knew where Sophia was, or better yet, if she had Sophia, then he could go back to the group feeling successful, like he accomplished something for once. But at the same time, he was kind of hoping that Sophia wasn't there. If he were to find her and bring her back; what else was there for him to do?

Well that's a dick thing to say, Daryl thought to himself.

"Gone."Adi replied with disappointment and sadness in her voice.

Daryl felt his heart drop and his anger boil inside his stomach. It was back to square one once again."What do ya mean 'ran off'?"

Adi shrugged casually."She just disappeared this morning. I don't know why, but I woke up this morning and she was gone."

"Back to square one, Carol's not going to be happy about this." Daryl groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Carol?"

"Sophia's mom."

"Poor woman, this is probably killing her." Adi stated, looking out the small window in the tent." Losing her child during these times is like a death sentence."

Daryl turned sharply to glare at her, cringing at the slight pain."It's not like she forced Sophia out there."

" That's not what I said" Adi said defensively. " But the fact is, she must feel that she could have done more to protect her child."

"How the hell would you know?"

Just then, a small boy with light blond hair and dirty clothes walked into the tent and sat next to Adi. The kid couldn't be any older than six at least, eight at the most. He looked at Daryl with curiosity which surprised Daryl, usually kids would be afraid during this time. So why was this kid so calm?

"I would know just as much as any other mother." Adi replied, rubbing the child's hair motherly. "Gabriel, say hello to our guest."

"Hello." The boy greeted with a kind smile. "Momma calls me 'Gabriel' but you can call me 'Gabe'. What's your name?"

Daryl hesitated for a moment, feeling stupid after.

What the hell you scared for? Daryl thought to himself. He's a kid.

"Daryl." He paused, looking around the tent again, this time he was searching for something. Something that was more important to him than anything else in this new world. "What the hell did you do with my crossbow?"

"You mean the weapon I left outside?"

"Outside!" Daryl shouted, hissing in pain. "What the hell-"

"I'm still cleaning it. "Adi stated firmly. "Don't get your boxers in a knot Daryl. You'll get it back when you're back on your feet."

"I want it back!"

"What are you five?" Adi asked in an irritated tone. She wasn't trying to be a bitch, she was trying to help him which he appears to be missing. "I told you, you will get it back when you are well enough to walk again."

"Yeah and what are you going to do with it before?"

"Nothing." Adi replied, honeslty." Once it's clean of the blood and you have more than just one frickin' arrow, it will be put away in one of my bags."

Daryl growled in frustration. It annoyed him that he didn't have his only weapon that has saved his life on more than one occasion. He felt incomplete without it, just like how a person needed water to survive, he needed that crossbow.

"Momma," Gabe said, digging through the duffel bag. "Whose doll is this?"

Daryl recognized the doll right as the kid brought it out. Daryl reached to grab it but the pain held him back.

"Give it here, that belongs to Sophia." Daryl demanded.

"Sophia?" Gabe asked, looking at Adi who gestured that the conversation will wait.

"Where is this group of yours anyway?" Adi asked, uncrossing her legs. "Why are they not looking for you?"

Daryl shrugged and said, "Don't know, don't really care either."

"Now why is that?" Adi asked in a gentle tone. Daryl couldn't help but look at her when she asked. For some reason, hearing her concern got his attention." I mean, you are part of their group are you not?"

"Yeah-"

"Then why do you not care?"

Daryl growled in frustration. If there was one thing he hated, he hated pussy's. Even if they were girls. To Daryl, in this modern era, girls had to be strong and not worry about what group a stranger came from. What should matter to her is herself and how to defend herself.

"None of your business." Daryl snapped, feeling slightly guilty for it.

"Well that's a little rude." Adi stated firmly, crossing her arms. Her light eyes glaring icy stares into Daryl's skull. The disturbance was so strong that Daryl had to look away.

"Yeah well...look I need to get back-ow!"Daryl shouted as he fell back onto the pillow, his hand automatically went to his side. Cringing and hissing in pain almost like the time he fell off a precipice and landed hard on a rock, only he landed on his shoulder and dislocated it. It took both Merle and a neighborhood friend to put it back into place.

"Yeah, you aren't going anywhere until those wounds are healed." Adi told Daryl as she set her hand on his chest, keeping him down.

"I've dealt with worse." Daryl insisted, as he tried to find the strength to sit back up.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Adi kept her hand on his chest, Daryl would have fought her off, if he wasn't hurt." Either you sit here or I knock your lights out."

"You're gonna-ow!" He shouted as Adi added pressure onto his chest."Alright, fine."

Daryl laid back down and stared out the window, his thoughts going back to Merle. Anxiety and uncertainty plagued his heart, he did feel slightly guilty for not looking harder for his brother. But where could he look? Atlanta was the last place Merle was last seen and if he was still there...

Naw, Daryl thought to himself, if I know Merle, he probably hot wired a car and drove out of there before the walkers got to him.

But Daryl couldn't ignore the questions that remained; where was Merle and would Daryl ever see him again?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. It's the last two weeks of school/college which means I have to harden into my studies because my grades ain't lookin too good and I'm trying to save my bf from the life in the streets plus a bunch of other hard asses I'm trying to get alone with so I have a whole heap of scrap on my plate but I will continue to work when I can and I will update as soon as I can but they will be updated more after the next two weeks.

Sincerly, Rena Valentine/transformersfangirl.

May the force/spark/heart of the cards/Winchesters/Dixon/and other what not's be on your side loves :)


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose over the horizon, waking Rick slowly and gently, a luxury he surprisingly got for the first time since he woke in the hospital. The sun rose slowly and warmed up the earth like a fire in the night. The earth was silent except for the light wind in the leaves, there was no groaning or screaming or the sound of chewing meat. Just serene calm, warm, beautiful sunrise over a farm like the beginning of a movie. It was like the world wasn't plagued with blood dripping, flesh eating zombies. Rick couldn't believe that the end was happening, just laying there on the sleeping bag in the quite made Rick on edge. He was just waiting for the sound of a groaning Walker, the sound of a gun shot, the sound of screams. He still didn't want to believe what was happening around him. Rick didn't know what he thought would happen after he woke. He rolled around to lay on his back, staring at the blue fabric of his tent.

What did I expect when I woke up? Rick thought to himself. Maybe he thought that he was going back to being a cop, being Carl's dad, being in the same squad car as Shane. Killing Walkers, running like they were being chased by savaged and starved animals, scavenging for food, fighting to survive was the last thing on his mind. Hell it was the last thing on everyone's mind.

He looked around his tent, noticing his wife and son sleeping peacefully next to him. Even though the world has gone to shit, Rick couldn't help but feel blessed to have his wife and son with him, safe and alive. As long as he was with both of then, it was going to remain that way. He moved his hand around next to him, searching for the walkie talkie he usually kept next to his head.

"Oh yeah." Rick moaned, remembering that he left it behind. Ignoring the guilt, he got up, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his gun and stepped outside. Looking over at the woods, he expected to see a limping Walker approaching the camp. After a few minutes of intense staring and listening, nothing came out but a bunch of birds and squirrels.

Even though no one, even Laurie, knew about his promise to Morgan and his son. No one would know about the pestering guilt eating away at his heart. He did feel guilty for not waiting for Morgan's reply, or not going to look for him or waiting for him and Dwyane to find them. But there was nothing he could do. Morgan and his boy stayed behind, Rick and his group left the safety of the camp and into the hazardous world drenched in the blood of their former friends and family. Before they found sanctuary at this farm, they've lost quite a few group members, at the camp and the CDC, and possible a third unless they find her.

Rick couldn't put into words just how grateful he was to Hershel and his family for taking them in, and for Hershel's medical expertise which saved his son.

Quietly, Rick peeked into each tent and the RV to make sure that everyone was safe. So far, everyone was sound asleep, snuggled into their sleeping bags like they possibly would if they were sleeping on a bed. Rick wondered if they were dreaming of the life they had before, or the future they could have had if this didn't happen. Either way, Rick felt relieved that everyone was accounted for.

All except Daryl.

"Not again." Rick thought to himself, knowing Daryl, Rick figured Daryl went out to search for Sofia again. Shaking his head, he pictured Hershel getting on his case about another horse missing, and Rick would have to explain that Daryl went on another search. Besides Rick and Carol, Daryl's been the one who's put in the most effort searching for Sofia. Rick noticed that Daryl was nothing like his brother. Unlike Merle, Daryl actually respected T-Dog, he actually cared about the other members unlike Merle who wanted to be like a tyrant.

As the day slowly passed by and everyone woke and went off to do their own thing, Rick was starting to get worried about Daryl. When was the last time he saw him? Sure he had been gone for long periods of time during the day before, but Rick couldn't help but feel something was wrong. But what?

"Has anyone seen Daryl?" Rick asked, walking up to his pregnant wife Laurie.

"No one's seen him for awhile. " Laurie answered as she continued to chop the carrots. Unlike Rick, Laurie preferred to help out Hershel and his family's by doing domesticated jobs such as chopping vegetables or gathering eggs. "He's probably looking for Sofia again. "

"I'm startin' to get worried." Rick said, sitting next to her. "He hasn't been gone this long. I think we should go lookin for him."

"No." Laurie replied, not looking away from her chopping."If he won't return, then it's his own fault. He's not your responsibility."

"We're looking for Sofia. Why can't we look for him?" Rick asked.

"Sofia is a child, Daryl is a grown up man. He can take care of himself."

"He is no different than Sofia."

"He is different." Laurie said, slamming the knife down hard on the carrot. Something she would do if she was avoiding shouting." Sofia didn't know any better, but Daryl does. If he's lost or eaten by Walkers, that's his own doing."

"He's a part of our group." Rick argued, determined to not lose this argument. To Laurie, no one else in the group really mattered unless it was Rick or Carl. Sometimes Rick thought that if her, Rick and Carl left the group, she would do it.

"Rick, he's a redneck." Laurie said, looking at him. "He can take care of himself. Right now you need to be here. You did it for his brother and with taking away the men power left us defenseless, and that killed a lot of people at the camp."

Rick swallowed the lump in his throat. True, he shouldn't have taken as many men as he did. Yes, he should have stolen a car and driven it up there. Yes, there were things he could have done but didn't. But that was all in the past and Rick knows that he needs to worry about today.

"Not with all those Walkers out there."

"Rick, how many times do I have to tell you?" Laurie snapped. She hated it when Rick argued with her. Why couldn't he see where his priorities are? Why did Daryl matter so much? " Carl needs you here, you can't be running out there finding redneck's hunting for who knows what."

"This, the group, including Daryl, are our family now." Rick argued gently, he knew how Laurie argued and, often, he would find the loopholes in her argument. If he really listened and planned out each sentence carefully. "I have always provided for our family. In the previous world and in this world. This is a whole new world, everyone has lost someone they love, and they have no one left. We are their family, they are our family. And I'm not leaving two of our members out there while they are alive."

"How do you know if anyone will find them?"

"I don't." Rick said with confidence. "I just believe. I believe that we'll find them."

* * *

"Are you awake?" Adi asked, nudging Daryl's shoulder. Daryl slowly opened his eyes, knowing that it was still early and the sun was going to be as bright as hell. He knew better than to open his eyes all the way. What the hell was she doing waking him up from his nap anyway?

"I am now." Daryl answered, sitting up, waiting for the sharp pain to shoot up his side. "What do ya want?"

"Well," She said, standing up and swinging a back pack over her shoulder." Since you're a hunter, I'm going to need your help with hunting today."

Need my help for hunting? Daryl thought to himself, feeling confused on why she would need his help. He did see that the tent was hidden pretty well in a den, she had pretty good hunting gear, a pretty good sense of survival for her and her son. Why would she need his help? He looked up at her, watching her stuff her bag with knifes, camouflage gear and blood and guts in a bad.

"The blood and guts are a camouflage against the 'Walkers'." She said, noticing Daryl's stare at the sandwich bags.

Smart, Daryl thought to himself.

"Gabriel is going to stay here while we hunt." Adi added, tying the thick laces on her army boots. "He usually watches the tent while I'm hunting anyway."

Why is she leaving the boy? Daryl asked himself, watching the small child read a book in the dim light on the sun. Daryl blinked in surprise, the boy was reading Old Man and the Sea, a classic book that Daryl believed no young boy would be interested in reading. Especially kids as young as Gabriel. No doubt he's a pretty smart kid. But that didn't mean that he knew how to survive on his own in this world. Would he be safe while they were gone?

"Only if I get my crossbow back." Daryl replied, realizing that he was thinking too much about this. Why should he care? If a mom left her son to take care of himself, then it's none of his concern.

"Yes, I will return your crossbow." Adi replied casually. Almost too casual, she didn't even glare at him or make any threatening remarks. Maybe the crossbow meant nothing to her. But...

"I'll be the one leadin' the hunt." Daryl tested, standing up, surprised that he wasn't in as much pain as he thought. Looking down, he noticed that most of the bandages were off and were covered with leaves.

"I figured you would want to lead anyway." Adi replied casually again. Her relaxed manner disturbed Daryl. How could she be so calm? Does she know the possibilities of taking a stranger with her hunting? Unless...

"Why you so calm about this?" Daryl finally asked, keeping his eye on her reaction and movements. So far, she was still as cool as a cucumber." What makes you think I won't run off? What makes you think I won't leave you and your boy for dead?"

Adi chuckled and met his gaze with those bright eyes. Eyes that showed kindness and care for others. Eyes that showed child like happiness. She smiled warmily at him, like she heard that threat before, like she wasn't afraid. "Because you would have done it already."


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl ran as fast as he could through the thick woods, feet pounding hard against the soft ground, broken twigs and dead leaves like it was his typical day of childhood. Days he and his brother would run from bullies, druggies and cops. Unfortunatley, this isn't as much fun as running from the authority or the neighborhood chumps. He dashed through the branches and stopped at a clearing. Daryl froze, listening to his wind whistled in the trees behind him, but there were no moans, screams or snarls anywhere around him. He made himself depend on his other senses to guide him to the camp. After a moment of just standing in the dark field, Daryl started smelling cooked meat.

Following the scent, he spotted the farm. Relief filled his drained body and adrenaline started pusling through his veins again. Breathing heavily, dripping with sweat, ragged and ripped clothes, missing crossbow and an injured woman in his arms? Now that has to be more than strange, especially with what had been going on in the world as of late. What were the others going to say? What were they going to do? He didn't care, he just needed to save her.

It wasn't long before he saw the shabby RV in it's usual spot and it's owner at the top, keeping watch for Walkers or any unwelcomed visitors.

"Dale!Dale!" Daryl shouted, ignoring the screaming pain in his legs as he carried the light body. "Dale, she needs help! She's gonna die!"

Dale looked down at Daryl in a startled stupor, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Usually his first response to anyone dying would be to shoot them in the head. Only, Daryl was trying to save this stranger. "Uh...go-go into the house, ask for Hershel, he's a doctor."

Daryl ran to the farm house where lantern's and candle's lit up nearly every window on the first floor. Running up the stairs, he reached with one hand, yanked the storm door opened and barged into the house.

"Daryl?" Rick paused as Daryl ran past him. Rick looked at Daryl, extremely baffled at what he was seeing. Daryl, who had been gone for sometime, suddenly returns with a body in his arms? Was she dead or alive? Either way, why was he bringing her hear? It wasn't like Daryl to be running in, saving some random stranger who came from God knows where.

"Where's Hershel?!" Daryl shouted, looking back at Rick. Looking at Daryl more closely, Rick noticed that Daryl was caked in mud and dry blood, his clothes were ripped to shreds, his hair was a mess on top of his head, sweat dripped down his face like he had been lifting heavy weights for the last five hours. What surprised Rick the most was that Daryl's crossbow was missing. Then his eyes slowly traveled to the limp body in his arms, an arrow protruding through her shoulder.

"She ain't dead." Daryl said, noticing Rick's questionable glance. "She needs help, a doctor or something. She's bleedin' bad, she's a mom and her boy's out there by himself. Where and who is Hershel?"

Looking back at Daryl, Rick cleared his throat. "Hershel's the owner of this farm, he's in the next room taking care of Carl."

"What happened to Carl?" Daryl asked, shifting Adi around in his arms.

"He got shot." Rick replied, looking at Adi's wound as blood slowly oozed out. " It was an accident-"

"Well he's gonna have to look at this one, too." Daryl stated, walking into the room Rick gestured. Opening the door, Daryl spotted a pale Carl laying on a white bed, shirtless and an IV in his arm. His over stressed, frazzled mother sat next to him, holding his hand with a panic look in her eyes. An old man wearing pale overall's and white buttoned up shirt, check Carl's pulse and looked at his IV. The old man looked over, stunned to see another injured person in his house.

Why is he stunned? Daryl asked himself. Don't he know the shit goin' on?

"What happened?" He asked, standing up and walked over to Daryl.

"She got shot with an arrow, what'd ya think happened?" Daryl snapped, irritated that Hershel would ask a stupid question.

"Put her on the other bed." Hershel directed, pointing to another bed next to Carl. Quickly and carefully, Daryl placed her on the bed and watched as two young girls cleaned up the blood and placed a cold, wet wash cloth over her head. As they worked on Adi, Daryl was watching them carefully, ready to snap and scream at them if they messed up in any way. More than anything, Daryl wanted to see Adi wake up. He wanted to see her bright eyes look at him, he wanted to see her alive.

Why the hell didn't she duck? Daryl asked, angry at Adi. But really, he was angry at himself. He wasn't really thinking when he shot the arrow, he only saw the Walker and he automatically fired. Where the hell did she come from?

Wait, why the hell do I care?

"What's her name?" The younger, blond girl asked.

"Adi Garrison." Daryl replied, sitting on the red arm chair in the corner, watching Hershel take out scissors and started cutting her shirt around the arrow.

"What are you doing?!" The taller, darker haired girl cried as she grabbed Daryl and Rick, and pulled them out the door." He's gettin' her undressed, no guys allowed."

She finished and closed the door.

"Bitch." Daryl whispered, heading to the living room.

* * *

"Daryl, what happened out there?" Rick asked, sitting on the floor of the living room. Daryl had to admit, the farmers had a pretty good taste in paint and decor. Much better than the decor he grew up with. If something wasn't broken, it was swimming in dust, spilled alcohol, cigarette buts, bugs and Lord knows what else. It would be nice if he had his own place look anything like this.

"Daryl?" Rick said, bringing Daryl back to reality.

"Sorry." Daryl replied, resting his elbows on his knees, dreading the memory of what happened. It's not like he did it on purpose, he would never ever hurt her. Why was he dreading the memory? Why does he care so much? "We were hunting, Adi and I, she spotted a healthy buck and was getting ready to shoot. I took my eyes off her for one second and she was being attacked by Walkers. I shot an arrow when she put the hit down on a twiggy bastard, the arrow went into her."

"You did the right thing bringing her here, Daryl." Rick added, feeling the tension from Daryl's word.

Ignoring Rick's words, Daryl stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked, following Daryl. "You should let Hershel check you out too, you might be hurt."

"I left my crossbow out there, I gotta get it." Daryl answered, opening the door. "Also, she's got a kid, we left him at the camp."

"Daryl you're already looking for Sofia."

"I'll be quick, I know where he is."

Daryl walked into the dark, his words repeating in his head. Gabe and Sofia weren't too different; they were both lost in the apocalyptic world, they only have their mothers and they were going to get rescued one way or another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I would like to apologize for spelling Lori's name wrong. I did not know how to spell her name since I kept seeing it two different ways. So now I will write it in the proper way.**

**"**It's like a damn episode of the ER." Shane joked, walking into the room. Rick looked at Shane, feeling embarassed for him. After returning from the last run into town, after Otis's death, the only clean clothes Shane had were on his back. Maggie, the farmer's oldest daughter, was generous enough to let Shane wear Otis's clothes. The biggest problem, however, wasn't that those clothes belonged to a dead man. Shane was almost swimming in those clothes. "Everyone's getting shot at by one thing or another."

"Only it was more fun to watch these things on tv, to people we don't know." Rick said, smiling at the memory of the tv shows he used to watch. He quickly stopped when his heart started to feel heavy.

"Who's this?" Shane asked, noticing an unconscious Adi. Rick looked at him, noticing Shane's curiosity. Unsurprisingly, Hershel managed to pull the arrow out of her shoulder, stitched her wound and cleaned the blood off in less than an hour. Daryl, after everything was done, sat in the room with her until the morning sun rose over the hills. Then he left and headed back to the woods, insisting to get his crossbow. Rick and Daryl thought of how fortunate she was that Daryl was around and knew where to go for medical aid.

"Fortunately," Hershel had said, wiping his blood stained hands on a white towel. "It did go through clean, but it wasn't easy to pull out. At least you didn't puncture an artery."

"Think I intended her to get shot?" Daryl had asked, defensively. Rick managed to calm him down, but he couldn't understand why Daryl would take offense to a simple question. But then again, this _is _Daryl.

Despite Hershel's assuring words, Daryl's expression didn't change. When Rick looked at him, Daryl's eyes were blank and empty. Almost like he didn't care about what happened to her. But, somehow, Rick could feel that Daryl was shutting off his emotions. Rick could also feel that Daryl did care about this woman.

He does care, Rick thought, if he didn't, he would have left her to die.

"Her name's Adi Garrison. "Rick replied. He looked at Shane again, who's dark, curious eyes were now showing the old high school womanizer. "Daryl brought her in last night, he said he accidentally shot her when they were fighting off Walkers. He said she saved him when he fell down a ridge the day before."

Shane, who kept his eyes glued to Adi, almost like how Rick looked at Lori after she gave birth to Carl. True, Lori looked frazzled and exhausted, but she seemed to be glowing as she held their child in her arms. Looking back to Adi, Rick could see why Shane would give her the 'googly' eyes. With her ivory skin and light brown hair, she seemed to be glowing like an angle.

Wait a minute...

" Shane." Rick grunted, elbowing Shane.

"Ow." Shane blinked and looked at Rick, his eyes unfocused. "What?"

Rick rolled his eyes, he remembered how Shane was around women he's never met. Sometimes, Shane did the same thing around girls he was close to, like Cameron Ross. She was a close friend of Shane's since they were in elementary school, during the time of Shane's parents divorce. They stayed as close friends up until junior year when a drunken Shane tried to have sex with Cameron. Rick felt so bad for her that he didn't blame her for moving to another state. It didn't stop after Cameron, though. One way or another, their female friends would separate them-self's from Rick and Shane in the cafeteria, classrooms, parties, anywhere in general. Even at the academy, Shane was always trying to get with one of the women, drill sergeants were his favorite.

"So, um, you said Daryl brought her in?" Shane asked, looking back and forth between Rick and Adi with a small, seductive grin on his face. "Where is he? Why ain't he here checking on her?"

"He was here with her all night. Also, he's out looking for Sofia and Adi's child." Rick replied, shaking his head at Shane's attempt to act cool and bad ass. "Daryl said that she and her son found him at the bottom of a ridge, they nursed him back to health."

"She has a kid?" Shane asked, his voice sounding disappointed. Rick chuckled hearing Shane cuss under his breath.

"Yeah, and no, I don't know if she's married."Rick added, almost like he knew Shane's next question.

"Why did ya tell me that?" Shane asked, pretending to scratch the back of his buzzed cut head. "I mean, wh-why do I care if she's married?"

"Because I saw you give her the goggle eyes." Rick replied, chuckling at Shane's attempts to pretend he wasn't thinking of having her. "Don't try to act like you weren't. You gave that same look to the drill sargent at the academy. That was the worst week of drill's I've ever did my whole time there."

"Well she is gorgeous." Shane whispered, looking back at Adi.

"She's what?"

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Shane asked, trying to change the subject.

Rick felt his heart drop. Although he was up all night, debating with himself, he still hadn't made a decision about her and her child. Rick, since he was the un-elected leader, hadn't allowed new people to join his group. If he were, what would the others say? Would they be alright with letting her and her kid stay with them? Would she even be able to work for her pay? How old can her child be?

"I haven't thought that far yet." Rick replied, looking out the window at Carl who was doing surprisingly well.

"You plan on letting her stay?" Shane asked, giving Rick his usual hard as stone glare. The same glare when Rick decided to go back for Merle.

"I don't know." Rick replied, giving Shane the same look. Shane would normally use that glare to get his way when they were working in groups at the Academy. And normally, someone would cave in and Shane would have his way with the group they would be put in. But it didn't work on Rick.

"This is something we need to discuss with the rest of the group. If you're going to add possibly two more members, everyone needs to be in on it."

"Shane, this is nothing like Sofia."

"How the hell isn't it?"

"Daryl knows where the kid is, the kid isn't lost in the woods. Ok, Daryl said she told her kid to stay put until they got back. Daryl hasn't found the kid, and she hasn't woken up yet. I'm not about to separate a mother from her child."

Rick finished, walking past Shane and went out to the front porch. Rick stood on the Greene's porch, crossing his arms and leaning against the white, wooden pillar. His eyes looked out into the farm land, watching the sun's golden rays light up the over grown weeds and the trees. For a moment, Rick lost himself in the serene tranquility of the farmland. For a moment, he forgot about what was going on. It was like there were no Walkers, no gunshots, no screams, no death. It was like Rick, Lori and Carl were on some camping like they used to do during the summer. Putting his hand to his hip, feeling the gun in it's holster, Rick was reminded of the new world. A world were camping was now called 'home', traveling became a necessity, scavenging like Cave Men before the invention of fruits and processed foods.

"The hell?"


	6. Chapter 6

Aim, wait...and...now!

Daryl thought to himself as he shot a chipmunk. Walking over, he grabbed the end of the arrow and yanked it out of the chipmunk's chest. Grabbing it by it's tail, Daryl shoved the dead rodent into his belt and continued walking forward. Even though he had been searching for a few hours, Daryl felt exhausted. His legs were starting to wobble and he started stumbling like he was drunk, his muscles were sore, and he was panting like a high school track runner. His crossbow felt like it weighed similar to a ton of bricks. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his throat was dry that he could feel bile in his throat.

"Gabe! Sofia!" Daryl managed to shouted, walking cautiously through the woods. Growling in frustration, he was starting to get irritated sounding like a record player shouting the names of two Amber Alert children.

The hell am I doin'? He asked himself, climbing over a fallen log.

"Sofia ain't mine, Gabe ain't mine." Daryl said to himself, shooting at a squirrel. " Why am I out here, risking my life just to bring back some kids? Kids that I don't even know, they ain't blood, they ain't nobody to me. Damn my big heart."

Gasping in pain, Daryl grabbed his side as it throbbed hard like the beat of a drum. Taking a sharp breath, Daryl sat down. As he sat on the tree, he remembered the conversation he had with Andrea and how he compared his rescue to Sofia's. One thing he didn't tell her was that he was envious of her and Gabe. Their mother's were still alive, and they wanted to have their children again. They wanted to hold them, cradle them, tell them the usual lie that everything was going to be alright. Things that his mother never did for him.

Then he paused, hearing a familiar, spine chilling moan like Merle whenever he was high. Carefully, Daryl grabbed his crossbow, held it up and walked towards the moan. Daryl didn't care if it was more than one walker, actually, he hoped that it was more than one. After his dad turned and his uncle, Jesse, had to put him down, Daryl wasn't afraid. He didn't want to run, he wanted to fight. The adrenaline was addicting, the thrill of an legal hunt of humans, Daryl almost smiled when he killed his first Walker.

Suddenly, like a scene out of a horror film, Gabe barged out of a bush and ran like a bat out of hell. Behind him was a tall, lanky, former grocery store worker Walker with blood and guts dangling from it's rotted teeth. A long, skin dripping arm reaching out for Gabe.

"Mommy, mommy!" Gabe shouted, running in the other direction away from the Walker. With ease, Daryl raised the Crossbow and shot the Walker in the eye, watching it fall like a sack of bricks. Skipping over to the Walker, Daryl yanked the arrow out of the Walker's eye. Looking up, he expected to see Gabe hiding behind a tree or waiting close by. However, Gabe continued to run, screaming for his mother.

"Gabe! Damn it!" Daryl cussed, running after him and holding his side as it throbbed simultaneously with his running. "Where the hell are ya goin'? You're goin' the wrong way, boy!"

Gabe stopped, turned and ran into Daryl, trying to wrap Daryl in a hug. Daryl cussed as he tried to catch his stumble, his hand quickly going for a tree.

"Hey, come on, get off me." Daryl said, pushing Gabe away.

"I was looking for mommy." He sobbed, wiping his wet eyes. "She didn't come back, so I went looking for her."

"Why ain't ya at the tent?" Daryl asked, looking around for more Walkers. "Your mom told you to stay put, didn't she?"

"It was attacked by zombies when I woke up." Gabe replied, grabbing Daryl's hand. "Where's mommy?"

"Come on, I'll take ya to your mom." Daryl said, pulling Gabe towards the direction of the barn. "Seen Sofia?"

"No, I was trying to look for her, too." Gabe looked down at the dead chipmunk. "Why is Alvin hanging upside down?"

* * *

As the farm came into view, Daryl couldn't feel anymore relieved to see the white house. Holding Gabe's hand, he could feel the child was excited to be reunited with his mother. Daryl looked over at the camp and noticed Carol looking at him with hope in her eyes. His heart grew heavy, he knew what she was hoping for, what she hoped was holding his hand. And the heart breaking truth would be coming out later.

"Is mommy in there?" Gabe asked, raising his arms to Daryl. For a moment, Daryl almost reached down to lift the boy into his arms. He stopped himself, ignoring Gabe's request, Daryl nearly walked into Rick who had run up to him. He looked at Daryl with a confused look, which changed into a fake smile when he looked down at Gabe. Daryl rolled his eyes, he couldn't understand why he was putting on a fake smile in front of a kid. Why put on a fake smile? What could come out of it?

"Yeah, she is." Rick replied gently. He lowered down to Gabe's height, smiling a friendly smile like he did when he spoke to kids as an officer. "My name's Rick. Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Gabe Garrison." Gabe replied, then he looked over at Carl who was walking with Lori around the yard. "Who's he?"

"That's my son, Carl. And the girl walking with him, that's his mommy." Rick replied, patting Gabe's head, then he pointed to Hershel who was standing on the porch. " The man standing up there is Hershel, this is his home. And he helped your mommy feel better-"

"Shut it." Daryl whispered.

"Do you want to see your mommy?" Rick asked quickly, hoping that Gabe wasn't paying attention to the last part.

"Yes, please."

Daryl felt embarrassed that Rick was talking to Gabe like a teacher talking to a elementary student. Like the world wasn't infested with dead people, and everything was the way it was before. No doubt Gabe had his fair share of Walkers, running and fighting. Daryl thought he didn't need the usual, sappy, disgusting talk that adults give to young kids.

"Go on now and go into the house. Your mom's in there." Daryl commanded, nudging Gabe forward. Gabe ran forward, up the stairs and into the house. After Gabe went into the house, Daryl looked at Rick. "She awake yet?"

"No, not yet." Rick replied, handing Daryl a rag. Taking the rag, Daryl wiped the sweat and dirt off his forehead. " But she'll be alright, according to Hershel. She just needs some rest, then she'll be on her feet again. "

"What you plan to do with them when she wakes?" Daryl asked, walking with Rick to the horde of tents and other miscellaneous camping items. Unlike the others, Daryl felt at home in the camp. It was the one place Daryl and Merle would hide in from their parents when they were drunk. Often, Merle would try to scare Daryl with ghost stories and urban legends. Sometimes they would drink whatever's around and play board games, or just stare at the stars for hours like a kid watching a movie he's seen a hundred times over and still finds it entertaining.

"I'm not sure." Rick replied, feeling slightly worried. With everyone having their own opinion about adding two extra people, it was very hard to foresee what a possible what come could be. Let alone, what the other's are going to say.

"Ya mean you're goin' to just throw them out?" Daryl asked, stopping a few feet from the camp. Although he really didn't care, Daryl felt that he should ask, the human thing to do.

"I don't know, she's not even awake yet." Rick replied, looking at Daryl with firm eyes. "This is something we need to discuss with everyone. But you'll need to be there, you can't run off right now."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"Your word is going to be the final verdict." Rick replied, patting Daryl's shoulder. "You were with them, you know how they are and how reliable they can be."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's up?" Glen asked, joining the circle. Rick stood in the center of the circle, looking at each member, studying their expressions. It didn't take long for word to go around that Rick was holding a meeting. For some reason Rick was slightly excited, these were people he's never met, and he couldn't wait to hear their opinions. Just like he did on the Council in high school. A debate with a Civil Rights Lawyer, a redneck, pizza delivery boy, abused widow, a saint, an old man, his best friend and two members of his own family. A group with a variety of opinions, it was nearly the political debate of the new era, only this was worth hearing.

"When Daryl came back last night, he returned with an injured woman, Adi Garrison." Rick began, trying to not pace back and forth like he did when he gave speech's in school. " Then, Daryl went out again this morning, and he returned with her son, a boy younger than my own. Although, it's not exactly the reunion we all were hoping for," Rick looked over at Carol, who's eyes were starting to tear up. " But it's a start. And I think Daryl just showed us that good things can still happen in this world. The world may have changed, and we have changed, but we are still good people. Now I ask all of you, would you be willing to add two more members to our group?"

"A mother and her son?" Lori asked, looking at Rick with the usual nagging uncertainty in her eyes. Daryl rolled his eyes, he imagined Lori getting on Rick's ass about adding two new members to the group that she doesn't know. If she were in Daryl's place, at least Daryl believes, she would have already added them to the group without talking to the rest of the group.

Women like that are just nine kinds of nuts, Daryl thought to himself, leaning against a tree.

"Yes, a boy much younger then Carl." Rick explained, looking at Carl, seeing his eyes sparkle with excitement. Rick could tell Carl was desperately wanting a new friend to play with. No doubt the rest of his friends were either dead or zombified, either way, he doesn't know it.

"What can they do?" Andrea asked, putting her elbows on her knees. "To help us survive, I mean."

"I don't know, and that's why we need Daryl's help." Rick explained, looking at Daryl, waiting for him to start explaining. " You've been with them longer than anyone of us. Tell us what you know about her and her son."

Daryl growled to himself, he didn't want to state what his opinion. Not that he cared, in fact, it was out of his own character for anyone to be asking for his opinion. Let alone, if anyone would really care about his say. Normally, Merle would be making the decisions for the both of them. Or their father would smack them in the mouth if they said anything. One thing he couldn't understand was why his word would make any difference if they keep Adi and Gabe in the group or not. Taking a deep breath, he got off the tree and walked over to the group, avoiding Rick's attempt of encouragement. "I don't know much, in general, Adi saved me and patched up my wounds. I went hunting with her yesterday, we left her son in the tent, I shot her and brought her hear. I went and rescued her boy, I brought him back, I don't owe nobody nothin'."

"You shot her, Daryl." Glen added, keeping his distance from the unpredictable redneck. Glen shivered at the memory, at the last camp, when Merle was having a hay day when Dale scolded Merle for kicking dirt into Sofia's face. Carol didn't say anything, and neither did Ed or Sofia, so Dale decided to take a stand for the abused. If he's hunting skills weren't needed, Shane would have thrown him out. Even though Daryl is his younger brother, Glen couldn't tell if Daryl would behave the same way, or worse. " I'm not saying your responsible for her, but you should at least look out for them, or something. "

" You my boss now pizza boy?" Daryl shot, his blue eyes shooting daggers at the former pizza delivery boy. Daryl remembered, before zombies attacked, he and Merle would spit wads of paper through a straw at the pizza delivery boys just to watch them dance.

How many of those guys got paper wads in their mouths? Daryl joked to himself, resisting the urge to smile at the memory.

"Alright, that's enough." Lori said, standing in between the two like a referee breaking a part two football players going at each other's neck. "This isn't the time for fighting, we are trying to have a debate and everyone's opinion matter. Daryl, all we are asking, if you think those two could be in our group, tell us now."

"Why? Huh?" Daryl asked, standing up, meeting Lori's dark eyes. Backing up, he looked at everyone else, feeling rage boil inside his gut. It was like they were expecting him to make a decision for two people he never knew. " Why does it have to be up to me? I ain't a leader, I don't know these people, all ya need to know is that they ain't dangerous, they ain't part of a camp . They know how to survive, it was just her and the kid when they found me. What else do ya wanna know?!"

"Do they carry any weapons on them?" Shane asked, standing next to Daryl. Daryl wanted to punch Shane, he didn't need Shane to say anything. He knew that Shane was going to try to hold him in another choke hold if he made a move on Lori.

"No, if they did, they left them at their tent that was over run by Walkers this morning."

"Are they a part of a group?" Dale asked. "What was in their tent?

"Ya deaf or somethin' old man? I just said they ain't." Daryl shot, resisting the urge to leave the group. Often, Daryl would forget why he was even in this group. They were a mixed group that was on the edge of breaking.

"Nuthin' dangerous, just the usual camping gear."

"Why did you shoot her?" Shane asked, like he was still being a cop.

"Like I did it on purpose numb nuts." Daryl grumbled, avoiding the strong urge to spit into Shane's eyes. " I was helping her hunt and we were attacked by Walkers, she got in the way of my shot and I got her with an arrow. What are ya goin' to do? Cuff me and throw me in the ice box?"

"Uh, Mr. Grimes." Beth, Hershel's youngest daughter, said, rubbing her hands together timidly. "My dad said that the lady's awake."

"I'll go talk to her." Rick said, walking up to the house.

"Wait up." Daryl said, thrilled to get away from the group.


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the room where Adi and Gabe were sitting, Daryl and Rick were pleasantly shocked to see that Adi looked better then she did before. Minus being caked in dirt and Lord knew what else. Her eyes cast a glance over at them, then back at her son, gesturing for him to behave and sit next to her. Then turned her head to look at the two men.

"Hi." Rick greeted, walking up to the bed, clearing his throat like he was about to give a speech. " I'm Rick Grimes. How are you feeling?"

"I could be better, Rick, but I will survive. Thank you." Adi replied, smiling as she patted Gabe's back as he snuggled under her chin.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, just for safety reasons." Rick said, sitting on the edge of the bed, similar to how he was when Carl was in the same bed.

"I understand." Adi replied, looking at Rick calmly, more calmly then she probably should be letting on. But after her last experiences with being a new recruit to a camp, she knew better than to act harsh and lash out in fear and anger.

"Tell me your name." Rick began, Daryl looked over at Rick, confused and irritated. But then he forgot, Rick didn't really trust Daryl. Daryl wondered if that was because of Merle, or because Daryl attacked him when Rick told him they left Merle behind. Either way, Daryl could feel Rick's distrust, not that it surprised him.

Still, Daryl thought to himself, Rick's being an asshole.

"Addison Garrison," She replied, then she gestured to Gabe. " This is my son, Gabriel Garrison."

"Did you come from a camp?"

"We were, but it became over run." Adi coughed, looking over at the cup on the nightstand. She looked over at Rick, half pleading and half questioningly. Daryl didn't wait for Rick's say. Walking over to the nightstand, he handed the glass to her. After a moment of hesitation, Adi took the glass and took a small drink. Setting it back down on the nightstand, Daryl walked away, he didn't want to hear her say 'thank you' or anything like that. " My son and I are the only known survivors."

"Known survivors?" Rick asked, saying the words slowly and heavy like he was dropping rocks.

"I did not see if anyone else escaped, there were not enough of us to take those monsters down."

"Where there any in your tent?"

"Yes, I possessed a few knifes and machetes."

"No guns?" Rick asked, surprised. Adi was possibly the first survivor without a gun.

"No, I don't know how to use one." Adi felt a little embarrassed. She was raised in a family where the mom would hunt using a multitude of guns from riffle to pistol. Adi's siblings learned how to use her guns, but since Adi was the black sheep, she never bothered to learn.

"Was there anyone else with you in the tent?" Rick continued, his voice hinting he didn't believe that she didn't have guns.

"No, only my son and myself. The only others we had were Daryl and Sofia."

"Sofia?" Rick asked, Adi could hear in his voice that she had his interest. Like Daryl when he was in their tent and she mentioned Sofia.

"Yes, she was a young girl I took in for a night."

"A night?"

"By the time I woke, she had gone. I don't know where she went." Adi answered, her heart growing heavy thinking about Sofia. Though Sofia wasn't her child, Adi's heart was as big as it's always been. She remembered taking in Sofia because she was crying, scared, and Adi opened her pseudo home to her. Then she was gone, without a trace, almost like she was a figure in a dream.

"You have any questions for us?" Rick asked, his voice light.

"Where are we?" Adi asked, looking out the window. Daryl felt his heart flutter as the sun's golden rays rested on her face, her hair glowing like the sun, she looked stunning, in a dirty survivor sort of way.

"In Georgia," Rick replied, hoping he was right. After all their travel's, Rick wouldn't have been surprised if they, somehow, moved to the next state. For the life of him he couldn't remember what town they were in. " Daryl brought you here to the Greene farm after you were shot. The owner, Hershel, patched you up."

"I'll be sure to thank him for his kindness." Adi said, smiling a light, grateful smile. "Who brought my son to me?"

"It was Daryl, after he brought you here, he ran out to find you."

Daryl was surprised that she was acting so calm, and her demeanor was just so relaxed. She didn't seem scared of Rick, or Daryl since he shot her. He didn't even hear her stutter while answering Rick's question. It was like she dealt with this before, and she knew what to answer. Her light eyes looked at Daryl again, his heart skipping a beat. " Thank you, Daryl, for returning my son to me."

Daryl cleared his throat, feeling slightly bashful. Next to Carol, Adi was the only person who ever thanked him for the things he did. Usually he only did things because he was either bored or too many people were bitching about it. However, he couldn't tell if he really cared or not.

"Is our tent still up? "

"Torn down by Walkers, you're boy here managed to get away in time." Daryl replied, leaning against the wall, putting his hands in his pocket, feeling something poke his finger.

Ow, the hell? Daryl cried, pulling out a red and yellow action figure.

"Flash!" Gabe shouted, climbing over his mother, reaching for the action figure. Daryl blinked, stunned at the boy's speed, over a plastic toy. His eyes begging Daryl to give him the toy, his small chubby fingers reaching for it, nearly falling off the bed. Daryl handed the plastic comic book hero to Gabe.

"Is Sofia here?" Gabe asked, sitting next to his mom.

"No, son."

"Her mother is here," Rick replied, standing up, looking out the window to see Carol walking in the fields. His heart dropped, seeing the broken, scared mother, praying everyday for the safety of her daughter. " Sofia is a part of our group."

"Group?" Adi asked, looking up at Rick. " Where you the group I heard on the highway?"

"Yeah, that's where we lost Sofia."

"Be sure to inform the one riding the motorcycle to get rid of it, otherwise you'll have hoards of zombies attacking you."

"Like hell I'm getting rid of it." Daryl said, feeling angry that Adi would say something like that about his, well Merle's, motorcycle. The motorcycle was the only reason Daryl was glad that Merle was missing. He was envious of Merle when he got the bike, they nearly fought about it for a week until Merle just bought it. Now with him gone, Daryl has taken it for himself like a loser stealing the prize.

"Why is that your vehicle of choice during a zombie apocalypse?"

"It belongs to my brother, I'm holding on to it for him 'til he get's back."

"Is his name Merle?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, his suspecion growing. Adi knew his brother's name, and he didn't know how she knew. "How-"

"You talk in your sleep." Adi replied, smiling innocently.

"Where are you from?" Rick asked, hoping to a different subject. "Could you tell us a couple things about yourself?"

"Minnesota, my son and I moved to Arkansas after my former husband and I separated. We moved down there to live with my brother, Daniel." Adi looked around, searching for something. "Um, I have a picture of him in my pocket."

"Hershel's daughter's are washing your clothes."

"I'll be sure to thank them."

"What brought you two to Georgia?" Rick asked, trying to wrap his mind around her distance travel's.

"Arkansas went downhill very fast, I overheard about a safe zone in Atlanta. But, when we arrived, it was over run by zombies."

"Why do you call them zombies?" Daryl asked, wondering why she would call these monsters the normal cliche word, instead of coming up with a something like 'Walker'.

"Isn't that what they are?"

"We call them Walkers."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow, fuck." Daryl hissed, holding his side in pain as it shot through his body. The pain got worse after he returned with Adi and went searching for Gabe. Despite what Hershel basically told him to do, Daryl went against his authority and went searching for Gabe and Sofia.

The hell was I thinking? Daryl scowled in his thoughts as his sides shot through his body again.

Grow a pair, Daryl could hear Merle in his head almost like he was standing next to him, bullying him like he did when they were kids. Thanks to Merle being in the military, he's grown into somewhat of a hard ass and believed that he should swallow down an injury, almost like it didn't hurt. Chuckling, Daryl wondered if Merle swallowed down the agonizing pain of sawing off his hand, heeding his own advice.

Taking a deep breath, Daryl grabbed his crossbow, unzipped his tent, and stepped out into the camp. Unsurprisingly, almost everyone else was off doing some chore around the farm. Well, except for Glen who was sitting at one of the chairs around the fire pit, staring at the smoke. No doubt he was waiting for his food to cook. Glen's dark eyes looked up, meeting Daryl's. Nodding in acknowledgment, he went back to watching his food. After zipping the tent closed, Daryl turned to head towards the woods, blinking in surprise to see Carol standing behind his tent. Gasping, Carol backed away from him. For a moment, her old and tired eyes expressed a familiar fear, then changed into concern. No doubt her deceased husband would throw her to the ground if she stepped in his way. Now that she was married to him for Lord knows how long, standing in any man's path would cause her to react in fear. Daryl pitied her, he knew more than anyone else at the camp what the fear felt like, fearing the unknown.

Daryl's gaze shot down to the ground, feeling awkward to look at her with no answers. Walking around her, Daryl headed to the woods, carrying his crossbow over his shoulder. The weather that afternoon was no surprise; the sun was hot, the earth was dry and hard, and the wind as silent almost like it was afraid to stir up a horde of Walkers. What was odd though, Daryl couldn't tell if it was the heat that was making him sweat, or if it was his body fighting against the pain. As he walked further down the hill, he could feel his side throb like a heart beat. He wasn't even half way down and he was sweating and panting.

Man up boy, a dark, familiar voice scolded Daryl in his thought's. Hearing that deep voice, an icey chill traveled down his spine. He knew who's voice was scolding him, and for a moment, he reacted like how Carol reacted to him.

Daryl paused, hearing footstep's rapidly approaching from behind him, then stopped a few feet behind him. Letting out a long sigh, he pictured Gabe was running up to him. During his recovery, Gabe basically became Daryl's shadow; he started following Daryl, coping his words, sleeping at the same time, he even tried to use Daryl's crossbow. Gabe was lucky that Dale saw the arrow, otherwise the group would have to attend another funeral.

"Stop followin' me, Gabe." Daryl commanded over his shoulder.

" Last I checked, I'm about the same age as you." Daryl was surprised to hear Rick's voice instead of Gabe's.

"What are you doin'?" Daryl asked, keeping his back to Rick. As if he didn't know the answer; there would be one reason why Rick would be following Daryl.

"Could ask you the same."

Son of a bitch, Daryl cussed in his thoughts, he should have known he wasn't going to get very far. Not with Rick or Dale watching him.

"You're not going out there, at least not today." Rick continued, hoping Daryl would listen and head back to camp. Despite Daryl's attitude and stubborn behavior, he was still a valued member of the group. And whether Daryl like it or not, he was going to listen to Rick.

"Think you can stop me?" Daryl asked, fighting back a sneer as he imagined going against Rick.

"Think I can't break you legs?" Rick dared, his voice growing deep like he was talking to an escaped convict. Daryl couldn't help but smile, amused to hear Rick use threat's to keep Daryl in the camp, similar to a tactic Shane would use to keep everyone under his control. "Hershel said you need to heal. That mean's your taking a break from searching."

"I'm fine." Daryl lied, his side throbbed like he was agreeing with Rick. "Y'all can't track worth a damn, I've got a better chance-"

"Daryl, don't you think you've done too much?" Rick interrupted, trying to sound friendly, remembering that Daryl was senstivie to being told what to do. Rick walked around Daryl, standing in front of him trying to show friendly concern for the redneck. " You almost died out there."

"I said I'm fine." Daryl hissed, grunting in pain as his side throbbed again. Quickly, he placed his hand on the stitched wound. Daryl tried to take deep breath's, try to ignore the pain and convince Rick he was fine. But Rick wouldn't ignore what was in front of him.

"What if you faint out there? We'll not only be out here looking for Sofia, we'll be looking for your sorry ass." Rick stated firmly, although he knew it was needed. Daryl wasn't going out there to find his brother, or bring back a gang of thugs. He was doing something good, trying to help rescue a young girl and return her to her mother. Raising his hand, Rick went to place his hand on Daryl's shoulder. Then, Daryl jumped back, his blue eyes meeting Rick's like he was seeing a caged animal. Rick tilted his head, waiting for an explanation. After a moment of silence, Rick threw the waiting out the window and continued his argument. "We can't risk losing anymore of our people, we need you here."

Looking away, Daryl adjusted his crossbow on his shoulder awkwardly. It was the first time anyone had said they needed him for anything. "I don't care about me. I'm just trying to find that girl. Ain't like I'm settin' a trap or nothin'."

"I know, I ain't sayin' you were." Rick said, standing in front of Daryl, blocking him. Stubbornness was one of Rick's pet peeves, he lived with it with Lori and Carl. Now with a new group, he has seen some people are more stubborn then Lori and Carl put together; Daryl being one of them. Granted, Rick could tell he became bored easily if he wasn't hunting. Which would explain why he's so determined to find Sophia. But Rick had to beat Daryl's stubborn behavior, in his condition, Daryl would possibly die out there. "Daryl, I need you to do something else for me."

"More important then finding Sofia?" Daryl asked, tilting his head in bewilderment. Rick was more determined to find Sophia then Daryl, it was more than odd for him to put her aside and have someone in the search party do a different job.

"If anything, it's just as important." Rick answered, hoping his request would be convincing enough to Daryl that he would go back. " I need you to keep an eye on Lori and Carl for me."

Daryl narrowed his eyes questioningly at Rick, searching to see if Rick was trying to trick him to stay. Watching his wife and son instead of searching for Sophia? Why wouldn't Rick do it himself? Then again, Rick was always gone doing Lord knows what, and with Shane acting out, perhaps it would be best that someone watch's out for Rick's wife and son.

"You trust me with that?" Daryl asked, still studying Rick's expressions. Either Rick was actually being honest, or he was good at keeping a poker face. Either way, Daryl couldn't tell.

"More than I trust Shane." Rick replied, placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder. His blue eyes piercing into Daryl's, almost like he was begging Shane saving Lori and Carl, Shane always wanted to be the one in control. No doubt Shane wasn't thrilled that the group somehow chose Rick to be the leader. They were still friends, but Shane was too unpredictable to be trusted alone with Lori and Carl. " And you know, that means a lot."

Nodding in agreement, Daryl looked at the grass thinking about Rick's request. Shane and Rick were best friends, they considered each other brother's before the world went to shit. If Shane heard Rick trusted Daryl with the lives of his family, hell would be unleashed.

"Yeah, whatever." Daryl whispered, turning to walk away from Rick. Angry and defeat mixed around in his head as he headed back to the camp. Although he would never admit it, Rick was right. The humidity would be much worse in the thick woods, and in his condition, he would either faint and drink too much water.

* * *

"Carl, baby, would you come here please?" Lori asked in her usual nagging voice. Daryl looked over at Carl, who was walking with Shane, turn around and run to his mother. Shaking his head in disgust, Daryl leaned back against the chair. As he watched Lori and Carl cut the vegetables, he couldn't understand the two of them. Lori always called Carl 'baby', she always made sure he was by her side, she was always coddling him like he was a baby.

What's wrong with that boy? Daryl wondered, remembering about his mother. At least what he could remember about her. Daryl hardly remembered his mother, he only saw her whenever she was needed such as buying food, her cigarette's and wine. Merle would sneak into her bedroom, while she was napping to take a few cigarette's from her box. Otherwise, Daryl and Merle rarely every saw their mother. And he couldn't understand the bond between Lori and Carl, or Carol and Sophia. Why Lori was so protective over Carl? Why did Carol love Sophia so much? Why did he want to find Sophia so much?

That was the same question Daryl has asked himself every day, and every day he wouldn't have an answer.

A sudden, loud sob grabbed Daryl's attention. Turning his head towards the line of wet clothes, Carol was on her knees attempting to ring the clothes before putting them on the wire. Her hand held a deep red shirt, while the other covered her eyes. Daryl could feel his heart begin to sink again like it did in the RV. Never had he seen a mother cry so much over her child, even when the kids' in his neighborhood disappeared for days, their mothers never bawled over their children as much as Carol. It was like Carol was losing faith if anyone would find her daughter.

"To hell with this." Daryl grumbled, getting up and headed towards the house. Although Rick told him to watch Lori and Carl, Daryl wasn't the type to just sit and stare like a British guard. Also, Daryl was getting sick seeing the motherly love Lori and Carol were giving off. At least the one mother Daryl could look out for, and not so such over bearing love to her child, was a more bearable person to talk to.

Opening the storm door, Daryl walked in and headed to the room where Adi was sleeping. Opening the door, he paused suddenly to see Adi was standing up and attempting to get dressed. Struggling with the pain in her shoulder, Daryl's eyes looked up and down her body. Somehow, she managed to slip on a black tank top and blue jeans, now she was struggling to put on a green t-shirt. His heart beating rapidly as his eyes watched her waist turn back and forth, her hips swaying in the same motion almost in-sync with her waist. This was the first time he witnessed a woman getting dress, he couldn't help but fell his heart pick up more speed. Her thin, milk white arms stretching up then snaked back down. Daryl wanted to say something, but his voice wouldn't work. He just stood there, watching her struggle to get dressed.

"Hi, Daryl!" Gasping simultaneously at the sound of Gabe's booming voice, Adi turned around, holding the shirt close to her chest. Panting, Daryl looked at a red faced Adi. For a moment, Daryl expected Adi to react like how any women would act if a guy was caught peeping in on them. For a few minutes, Adi just stood there, expecting him to do something.

"Why you up?" Daryl asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm well enough to move, my shoulder still hurts, though." Adi replied, turning around to look at herself in the mirror. Staring at herself in the mirror, Adi was disgusted with her figure. In some ways, Adi was still a teenager; not having a flat stomach, or a smaller chest, thinner arms and legs. The typical pet peeve's a normal teenager would have. But then again, after years of walking, her legs grew a lot of muscle. Now with the world that doesn't produce gasoline, her leg's were going to get more muscle on them with the walking she will be doing. " My clothe's are still being washed. Hershel's daughter, the blond one, gave me some old clothes. Surprisingly, I can fit into them."

"I wanna talk." Daryl said as he quickly changed the subject. Walking into the room, he sat down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He could still feel his face burning in embarrassment, at least he hoped it was embarrassment. Turning to look at him, Adi tilted her head, wondering why Daryl's head was down.

Raising her arm, she placed a small finger under his chin and lifted it up so she could look into his eyes. "I can't see your eyes when you're looking down. It's rude to not make eye contact when speaking, Daryl. What do you want to talk about?"

"If you and your boy wanna be a part of the group." Daryl replied, pulling his chin out of her grip.

"If the rest of your group will agree, then yes." Adi replied, not believing her own words. She wanted to be a part of his group, she wanted a place her and Gabe could feel safe, she wanted to beg for them to take them in.

"I don't think they trust you." Daryl explained, looking out the window. "I think Rick was the last stranger we welcomed into the group. Don't know why, he's the asshole who left my brother behind."

"And yet you seem to not hold a grudge against him."

Keeping his gaze out the window, Daryl wondered if she had a point. He agreed to watch Lori and Carl while Rick was out doing what Daryl wanted to do. He knew he wanted to say no, but he agreed to it anyway. And he didn't understand why.

"I am not surprised if your group doesn't trust me." Adi continued, she couldn't blame Daryl's group knowing she would feel the same. Actually, she didn't trust any of them, all she wanted was a safe place for Gabe. When everything went to hell, and Gabe was at school, Adi went into the school and took him out of the classroom. "You don't know me, I don't know you. It would be welcoming a stranger into your house."

"So what? You're saying you don't want to join?"


	10. Chapter 10

Even the heat doesn't stop for the apocalypse, Adi thought to herself, walking down the wooden stairs and headed to the group. Some of the members glanced up at her, then back down to their small plate of food. Others stared at her, waiting to see if she was hiding a hand gun in her bra.

Ignoring their glances, Adi sat down on the ground and stared at the fire, hoping to ignore the awkward tension.

This is like camping, Adi thought to herself, glancing up every now and then to study the members. Most were occupied eating breakfast, one was intensely focused on sharpening the hunter's knife against a cheese grater, other's were lurking around. Ever since the world ended, Adi had learned how to study people; who would be the first to snap, and who's resilient enough to survive. Of course, she didn't noticed a lot of survivors in her past groups. Her heart hoped that this group was strong enough to face whatever came their way.

"You're that girl, the one that helped Sophia." Startled, Adi expected to meet the face of an angered buff woman, sizzling in rage looked up to see an older woman wearing a thin tank top underneath a thin tan sweater staring at her with the saddest blue eyes Adi had ever seen. Adi figured this was Sophia's mother. "My daughter, Sophia. Rick said you were the last to see her alive. She stayed with you and your son."

Taking a deep breath of courage, she got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Yes, as much as I could." She answered, struggling to find the right words.

Adi knew she couldn't tell her that Sophia stayed the night with her and Gabe in the tent. Then woke to find the young girl had ventured off. No mother wants to hear that in the midst of the apocalypse. "I'm sorry, I don't know why she ran away. But I assure you, there was no one around my tent when I discovered she had gone."

Adi's heart sank see those eyes well up, but she smiled graciously. The older woman took comfort in knowing someone saw her daughter alive and was being cared for. An act of kindness from a stranger they both feared was lost along with the world. Gently, she took Adi's hand and sandwiched it between both of hers. Her trembling hands felt rough, dry and gritty, Adi wondered when she last took a shower.

"Thank you."

"We'll find her, Carol." Rick assured her, sitting in a lawn chair with a plate of eggs.

With a hopeful smile, Carol turned and picked up a plate with a small pile of scrambled eggs on it. Adi's stomach grumbled loudly like it was going to rip out of her skin and devour the eggs itself. Holding the urge back, Adi conservatively took the plate and nodded a thank you, then she joined her son on the ground.

Glancing around, she saw the members of the camp oddly spread out almost like they didn't trust each other, but knew they needed each other to survive. She could sense the awkward tension between most members.

What was odd, also, was how quiet they all were. They weren't talking about their past life, the family they had and the concern they have if any of them are alive. The only one who even brought up a concern was Carol. Everyone else seemed to be clamped up in a shell, keeping everything quiet.

Mind your own business, Adi scolded herself.

"Hey, baby." Adi greeted her young son softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

Taking his first bite, Daryl rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why mother's called their sons 'baby' or any other sickening pet name.

"You ok?"

"Yes, mommy." Gabe answered, scooping a large pile of eggs onto his fork and shoved them into his mouth. Then he blinked, curiosity swepted across his face as he studied the rest of his eggs."These taste weird."

"Gabriel." Adi whispered firmly into his ear, her heart beating rapidly.

"But they do." Putting his fork down, he picked up a small, floppy piece of yellow egg, twisting it back and forth in his hand curiously until it broke. Daryl couldn't help but smirk at the boy's clueless curiosity.

"That's because these are from the chickens here." Adi answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling sheepishly. "They're not out of a bag."

"A bag? You fed your son powdered eggs?" Lori asked Adi slowly, heavy disbelief in her bright eyes.

Adi met Lori's gaze, hesitant to answer. Although, this was the first time she met Lori, she didn't like the tone in her voice. Adi imagined Lori was one of those house wife's who had nothing better to do than start drama and snoop in other people's business. And nothing mattered more than her son's happiness. Adi knew women like that, and she didn't really want to put up with that again. Before the dead came to life, most of the women Adi worked with turned their back on her once she started buying cheap food. Despite seeing the bruises, the black eyes, and at times, broken bones; they started saying the divorce was her fault.

Behave, don't judge, she told herself.

"When you're going through a _pricey_ divorce, you suffer financially." Adi finally said, placing her hand on Gabe's head. "I was against it, but a bag of powdered eggs was kind of a luxury considering what I had left after paying the lawyer." Adi explained, making sure Lori understood. She took pleasure when Lori blinked in surprise, holding back her opinion, she turned her attention to Carl.

Daryl smirked, taking another bite, thinking of how entertaining it would be for those two to start a cat fight.

"Uh guys." Everyone paused and looked over at a tall, young Korean man.

He seemed younger than most of the men in the group. He stood up, playing nervously with his hat, sweat appearing on his forehead. Adi remembered hearing his name was Glen. "So, uh, the barn's full of Walkers."

Suddenly, the air grew thick and heavy, everyone fell silent and shot their heads at Glen. For the first time since she met them, everyone was on the same page. The silence felt so eerie that the crackling sound of the fire made Adi want to grab the hunter's knife and cut it like a huge hunt of cheese. Cocking her head slightly, she studied Glen and the others. When no one said anything, she turned to ask Daryl what 'Walker's' were and why everyone had suddenly gone quiet, but her mouth clamped shut seeing the tension in Daryl's face. Glancing at the rest of the group, they each expressed the same kind of fear and tension. Then she realized what Walker's were and understood why they were so terrified.

"Something's gonna pop out, something's gonna pop out." Adi repeated to herself, shocked that a old, rustic barn could hold a bunch of Walkers. She prayed that the old wood was strong enough to keep them safe. One of the tougher-looking guys cautiously approach the barn. Remembering his name was Shane. Then quickly turned around, charging up to Rick.

"Can't tell me your alright with this." He snarled at Rick while the others stared at the barn, hearing the grotesque moans of carnivorous killers on the other side. Adi felt her hands itch for a weapon, expecting the doors to break down and a swarm wobbling and stumbling out of the barn.

"Keep your voice down!" Glen begged, glancing quickly back at the farm house.

"No I'm not!" Rick shouted authoritatively, turning his attention back to the barn. "But we are guest here, this isn't our land."

Adi blinked in slight surprise. Rick knew what kind of danger they were in, and yet he was still considerate that they were on someone's property. Someone who was providing possible temporary salvation. But as she was surprised about courtesy, she was just as surprised controversy and debate was still a thing.

"It's our lives man!" Shane shouted in a loud, raspy voice.

Adi hissed quietly, feeling her heart jump. Gabe grabbed her arm and hid behind her in fear. Both of them suffered a quick flashback. The loud booming voice that they never dared to argue against, or it would end with a beating.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea argued.

"It ain't right, not remotely." T-Dog added, placing his hands at his hips.

Shane paced back and forth like a mad man, trying to hide the panic in his voice. His giant hands continued to pull his 'Police' hat off and slipped it back on. "Ok, we've either got to go in there, make things right or we've got to go. Now we've talkin' about Fort Bennet for a long time."

"We can't-"

"Why, Rick? Why?"

"Sophia is still out there." Adi jumped in, wondering if she should have kept her mouth shut. All eyes turned at her, expecting her to continue. Swallowing the rock in her throat, she continued. "This maybe not be right, but leaving behind a child isn't either."

"She's right, we can't leave my daughter out there." Carol added, her heart beating rapidly in fear. It was hard enough that she left the highway without Sophia. How would they expect her to leave the farm without her?

Some of the members looked at Shame, expecting him to start screaming or slapping the women for talking back.

"Alright, look." Shane's hands wiped his face, meeting at the tip of his nose, breathing a heavy sigh into them. Trying to swallow down the harsh words he wanted to say. More than anything, he wished he was leader again. Then their wouldn't be any negotiation, only action. "I think we all just need to consider the possibility-"

"We're not leaving Sophia, Shane!"

"We're getting close to findin' this girl!" Daryl shot offensively. He made it clear on many occasions he wasn't a fan of Shane. And he didn't want to miss his chance to argue against him. "I just found her damn doll two days ago!"

"She was with me." Adi added, her voice slightly more braver than before. "She was alive-"

"Yeah, key word 'was'." He said in a sharp tone, his dark eyes glaring heatedly at her. Adi held her breath, his eyes shooting the same daggers the same way Mitchell did. The abusive, angry, and malevolent southern man who believed women belonged in kitchen's and bedrooms. He walked closer to her as he continued."You lost her! You let her go! She's dead because of you!"

Adi's jaw dropped and her heart stopped. She felt guilty for letting her go to begin with. But for Shane to accuse her for allowing a child to die was something else.

Then he turned his attention to Daryl. "And that's all you found, Daryl! You found a doll! We haven't even gotten any good leads in the first 48 hours!" He shouted to the rest of them, like he was trying to convince them to believe him. "And let me tell you this, man; if she saw you all methed out, with your buck knife and geek ears 'round your neck, she'd be runnin' in the other direction!"

Daryl suddenly jumped forward and swung at Shane, which was intervened by Rick and a few others, pulling the two men apart. Voices overlapping each other, everyone tried to pull the two men apart. Even Lori jumped in, and pushed on Shane's chest. Noticing how close she was to him, Shane quickly backed away and put a finger up.

"Keep your hands off me." Shane threatened Lori in a dark tone, storming away from her.

"Just let me talk to Hershel, let me figure it out." Rick begged exhaustedly, looking between Shane and the barn.

"What are you gonna figure out!?" Shane shouted again.

"Enough!" Lori shouted in his face, putting her hand on her chest again.

"If we're going to clear this barn, I need to clear it with him. This is his land!"

"Hershel see's those things as people. Sick people." The white haired man, Dale, jumped in. Everyone turned sharply, disbelief washed over their faces. "His wife, his-his stepson-"

"You knew?"

"I talked to Hershel yesterday." Dale's voice was calm, but also firm. Hoping Rick would hear talking to Hershel might not go as well as he was planning. "I wanted to tell you this mornin' but Glen wanted to be the one."

"You waited the night!?" Shane shot, Dale quickly shot his head back at Shane, equaling the heated glares.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did." He shot the last two words like he was firing a rifle at Shane.

"Mommy." Gabe whispered, grabbing his mother's hand. She knew Gabe was getting scared, watching Shane and the other's fight was causing a flash back to where she and his father were fighting. And their fighting resulted in violence.

"Come on, Gabe, let's go back to camp." Adi whispered, wrapping an arm around him.

How can they hope to survive if they are at each other's throat? She wondered, glancing back.

"Shane thinks Sophia's dead?" Gabe asked her. "But we haven't found her yet. Why would he say that?"

"Shane's just afraid. He doesn't want to lose anymore of his people." Adi answered, glancing back at Daryl, hoping he would eventually join them. Hearing herself say 'his people' made it sound like they were his slaves, and not members of a group.

"I think she'll like it here." Gabe said, running up to the tent. "It's better than Minnesota home."


End file.
